1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall assembly of the type employing studs in conjunction with wall panels, such as dry wall panels, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved bottom track assembly especially adapted to prevent movement of such stud walls, while simultaneously providing fire retardant materials adapted to maintain a seal adjacent a junction of the wall assembly and a room floor to afford maximum protection against fire.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art related to metal stud wall construction is relatively crowded. Representative patents generally related to metal stud wall assemblies include U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,345, issued Aug. 20, 1991 to Michael F. Gilmour; U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,203, issued Jun. 30, 1992 to Terry L. Daw; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,203, issued Jul. 7, 1992 to Robert F. Paquette; U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,260, issued Jul. 7, 1992 to Todd A. Brady; U.S. Pat. No. 5,155,962, issued Oct. 20, 1992 to Lowell E. Burkstrand et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,132, issued Apr. 20, 1993 to Robert A. Smolik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,222,335, issued Jun. 29, 1993 to Anthony Petrecca; U.S. Pat. No. 5,321,924, issued Jun. 21, 1994 to Robert A. Smolik; U.S. Pat. No. 5,394,665 to Gary Johnson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,412,919, issued May 9, 1995 to Michael A. Pellock et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,471,805, issued Dec. 5, 1995 to Duane W. Becker. The entire disclosures of each of the foregoing patents is hereby incorporated herein by this reference thereto.
The prior art discloses wall assemblies that utilize a U-shaped channel member that is attached to a floor. Studs and wall panels, such as dry wall, are attached to the channel member to create wall assemblies. Frequently, wall assemblies are designed to provide fire protection that are given a timed rated designation, i.e., one hour or two hour fire rating per ASTM E-119. At these ratings, the wall panels, such as dry wall, are required to be installed with a quarter-inch to half-inch gap between the bottom of the wall panel and the floor. The gap must then be filled with fire rated caulk. This creates substantial problems:
1. The proper installation of caulking requires that the surfaces to receive the caulk be free of dust and dirt. This requires a worker to scrape, sweep and blow with compressed air, the gap created for the caulking. In practice, this cleaning is frequently inadequate, resulting in a defective wall assembly. PA1 2. a. Dry wall is a panel constructed of a gypsum base core surrounded on the front, back, and long edges with paper. The short edges are uncovered, leaving the gypsum core exposed. PA1 3. The caulking is installed at floor level, a difficult location to work.
b. In the process of installing dry wall, the panels are cut to fit. This exposes the gypsum base core. PA2 C. Frequently, the exposed gypsum base core is installed at the bottom of the wall assembly. PA2 d. The gypsum base core is friable, and does not provide an adequate surface to bond with caulking.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved stud wall assembly including a bottom
track which meets applicable building codes and fire rating, which is at the same time economical to produce and install in the field.